


夏洛克·福尔摩斯恋爱札记

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 与 约翰·华生单恋日记 联动。夏洛克从约翰Day 16上交情书计为Day 1。差值为15，以此类推。





	夏洛克·福尔摩斯恋爱札记

收到了一张奇怪的纸。怀疑是密码。第二天去问了递纸的约翰·华生，被嘲笑了，得到提示词太阳系。

Day 3

我恋爱了。

我在前天收到了约翰·华生的情书。

虽然当时我并没有看出来——第二天也没有。

但是现在我搞懂太阳系和万有引力了。

还有黄赤交角和潮汐。

还有拉格朗日点和开普勒三定律。

要是约翰还想跟我写情书的话我一定能在第一时间看懂了。

——————

Day 4

并没有再次收到情书。

——————

Day 5

跟约翰一起吃午饭。

拿了一本天文学书籍暗示他可以继续给我写情书了。

其实在看案子。

苏格兰场的警察依旧蠢的像是黑洞，就算大写加粗高亮的线索都能被他们撕碎吞吃。

构思出一个新实验。

需要一只箭毒蛙和一些处方药。

约翰会喜欢这些吗。

并没有再次收到情书。

——————

Day 6

昨晚在暗网找了很久卖家。

主要把时间消耗在绕开胖子的监控网。

并没有成功。

那个胖子跟我斗了一晚上最后决定亲自买给我。

大获全胜。

照例中午和男朋友一起吃午饭。

约翰贴心地找了个安静的角落，爱他。

接着睡了一下午。

醒来感觉糟糕透了，胳膊底下并没有被塞上情书。

——————

Day 7

因为愚蠢的身体面对病毒入侵选择上调体温这种杀敌一千自损八百的愚蠢策略而被迫躺在家里。

万一今天约翰要递情书给我怎么办？

——————

Day 8

愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢的身体。

大脑被迫困在这里堪比一场古典悲剧。

梦到约翰没有送出的情书被安德森发现了——这梦还能更糟糕一点吗？

接着安德森找到胖子谈话——是的它可以更糟。

很期待约翰来探病。

约翰并没有来，当然没有情书。

——————

Day 9

两天没见就遇到了危机。

玛丽在邀请约翰出去吃饭。

约翰居然没有说不。

很生气。

在化学课上分出一半精力警告约翰事态的严重性。

——————

Day 12

约翰和玛丽果然出来吃饭了。

不想说更多细节了。

但结局看上去不错。

还是很生气。

需要一份情书才能消气。

——————

Day 13

试图警告约翰·华生。

麦克·斯坦福居然护着他不肯让开。

感谢哈德森女士。

在走廊里和斯坦福交涉，告诉他不要插手。

他哭了。

心里挺敬佩他，约翰值得这样的朋友。

——————

Day 14

跟约翰一起吃午饭。

没有情书。

——————

Day 15

约翰今天吃的是鸡蛋三明治。

依然没有情书。

发现约翰的中间名是H，缺少更多情报。

——————

Day 16

中午成功潜入了档案室。

哈密什。

虽然没有跟约翰一起吃午饭。

希望下次的情书约翰可以属全名——显得正式。

其实快受不了了。

感觉约翰没那么在乎自己。

感觉明天就会跟他摊牌了。

——————

Day 17

我失恋了。

约翰跟我说别让我缠着他。

那还说什么我是他的恒星他是我的行星。

非常生气。生气到鼻子泛酸。

——————

Day 18

今天找到约翰说明了情况。

约翰看起来比想象中要心安理得。

因为我们根本没在一起过。

那我还记了这么多天笔记？

仔细回忆了一下。

都怪约翰那个愚笨的小脑瓜。

回家就剪了胖子最喜欢的黑伞泄愤。

——————

Day 19

本来觉得可以把本子烧掉了。

今天约翰看上去试图挽回。

这次我保证我无比精准地告知了必要条件——一封新情书。

他笑得很开心。

约翰笑起来真好看，爱他。

他拒绝了。

生气。

——————

Day 20

我决定不需要那封情书也可以。

所以既然他之前试图挽回了，我现在也不追究了。

那么现在是不是就可以默认我们又是好了？

找不到逻辑漏洞，所以我们又好了。

老样子，和约翰共进午餐。

和他分享我的新案子。

约翰看起来很喜欢，爱他。

——————

Day 21

箭毒蛙终于寄到了，开心。

迫不及待和约翰分享。

约翰很也开心。

开心到午饭也没顾上吃。

——————

Day 29

跟约翰在一起很开心，爱他。

就算没有收到新的情书也爱他。

——————

Day 33

邀请约翰一起去天文馆，他很快答应了。

第一次约会。

激动。

——————

Day 34

天文馆。

和约翰一起看星空。

约翰根本看不懂而且快睡着了。

但他的眼睛真美，爱他。

问他知不知道双子星。

看不出来他是吹牛还是敷衍。

前车之鉴。

以防万一我亲吻了他。

跟预想的一样，开心。

——————

终于收到了，爱他一辈子。


End file.
